


Summer Of 69

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: One could consider the beach to be a strange place for a meeting, despite the fact that the sea had a soothing effect on most people. However, the blond man and his tousled-haired companion weren’t there to study oceanography...





	Summer Of 69

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_thestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_thestral/gifts).



> Much thanks to DS for the beta-check! <3

The sun slowly rose above the horizon, driving away the chill of night. Another hot summer day was about to begin. The beach, though, was nearly deserted at this early hour, except for two young men; not in their twenties yet.

One could consider it a strange place for a meeting, despite the fact that the sea had a soothing effect on most people. However, the blond man and his tousled-haired companion weren’t there to study oceanography. Instead, they were taking extra classes in biology, examining each other’s genitals with their mouths. Harry’s world was Draco, and the raven-haired beauty was fully focused on sucking his lover’s impressive rod. Draco imitated his lover’s actions, licking the head of Harry’s cock and fondling his balls. Their clothes lay on a heap next to them, completely forgotten.

They’d talked about it a lot, mostly accompanied by hands around hard flesh, whispering and moaning each other to orgasm during naughty phone calls. The fantasy was nothing, absolutely nothing, compared to the arousal both lovers felt surging through their veins as they slipped out of their respective beds. Holding hands as they walked out of the hotel—cocks already causing tents in their trousers—and the tickling feeling in their guts, flooded by anticipation and lust. It had been the perfect foreplay.

Harry was hornier than he’d ever been and he could already tell that the orgasm that Draco’s tongue and lips were slowly building up in his balls would be mind-blowing. Boldness awoke in Harry’s chest as his tongue licked a path towards Draco’s most intimate part, while his lover’s cock leaked profusely onto Harry’s chest.

“Fuck, Harry!” Draco cried out as Harry’s tongue entered his sensitive hole and it made the blond speed up his sucking. Harry kissed and licked while his tongue caressed Draco’s inner walls. The filthiness of Harry’s slurping caused an explosion in Draco’s groin, his seed splattering all over  his boyfriend’s abdomen.

“Baby, make me come!” Harry screamed in pure ecstasy as Draco sucked hard on the purple head, pushing him over the edge. Harry felt his balls tightening as the throbbing sensation began, spurting messily into his lover’s throat. Draco hummed his approval as he stroked and licked Harry through his orgasm.

“That went as expected,” Draco whispered hoarsely as he kissed Harry, still on an orgasmic high. “We’re definitely going to do this again.”

“Yeah?” Harry said eagerly, stroking Draco’s wet hair. “You really want that?”

“But next time, I’m going to fuck you,” Draco purred in Harry’s ear. “You on all fours in the sand, and baby, I’m going to make you feel so good. Your dishy arse is begging to be filled.”

“Draco, stop,” Harry groaned pathetically.

“Why?” Draco said softly. “You’re getting a stiffy  again?”

“Your parents...”

“Fuck!” Draco hissed as his parents came in sight, calling their names while looking around. “Your cloak, Harry!”

“ _Accio cloak_!” Harry mumbled. He had always been horrible with wandless magic. This time, though, he was lucky. The cloak covered the naked boys just in time. Harry felt his heart pounding in his throat as he saw the flaming eyes of Mr Malfoy glaring in their direction.

“He saw us.”

“No, he didn’t. Look, they’re going away.”

“Shouldn’t we go back?” Harry whispered as soon as they made sure that Draco’s parents were out of sight. “If your parents find out that we sneaked out to f...”

“They know that we fuck, Harry,” Draco said dryly.

“I know that,” Harry said. “But you know how they are with traditions. No nookie before the wedding.”

“We only took an appetizer...”

“I don’t want you to get into trouble,” Harry said softly.

“Always trying to save me,” Draco smiled. “Relax, baby. Look, the sun.”

Harry sighed with relief as he pulled his husband-to-be close, while staring at the rising sun. It was the most beautiful sight in the world. _Second_ most beautiful.


End file.
